Digital or electronic publishing involves digital publication or distribution of contents in digital form to allow for easy access, and provide convenient portability by various electronic devices via digital storage devices or communication networks such as the Internet. Examples of some electronic devices used for accessing or carrying digital contents include electronic readers, desktop computers, portable computers such as laptop computers, notebook computers, tablet computers, mobile phones and smartphones and other wireless communication devices. Digital publishing also allows incorporation of multimedia contents and interactive features that are not easily available in paper publication.
One example of digital publishing is digital publishing of encyclopedic data or contents. The encyclopedic knowledge relates to a wide range of aspects of people's lives. Readers usually need to get desired content in a variety of ways rather than by reading throughout the entire encyclopedia. However, at present, in the field of digital publishing of a professional encyclopedia, such as professional medicine, most of the content resources of encyclopedic knowledge exist in the form of a paper publication media, which does not form a reusable content resource or a knowledge system. Since the amount of the professional encyclopedic knowledge content is very large and the professional encyclopedic knowledge content is very complicated, it is very difficult for readers to find a required aspect of the knowledge from the encyclopedia quickly.